


Wake Me Up

by Tsukkishiro



Series: Babycare 101 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Baby Tsukki, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Gen, Parenthood, Third Gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkishiro/pseuds/Tsukkishiro
Summary: He just wants to sleep some more but oh...





	Wake Me Up

Something warm and soft lands on his face and he's not really interested on knowing what it is. He's too sleepy to open his eyes but the thing pressing on his cheek keeps him from drifting back to dreamland.

He shifts his head slightly to the left, hoping the action will shake it off and it works.

The second it's gone, he feels himself ready to doze off until he hears a careful shuffle from the bed and a hushed voice.

"No, you can't Tsukki. Dada is still sleeping."

Ah. So it's Tsukki after all. The culprit who has cut his dream of having the right answer to the final question on Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, and he was going to win. Well, who cares. Tsukki's smile is worth millions of dollars itself.

He feels a smile creeping up before he even opens his eyes. And he almost regrets it because ugh, too bright, but he doesn’t regret seeing Akaashi and their little cub bathed in morning sunlight. The evident struggle on Tsukki’s face—from being held back by Akaashi—turning to excitement upon seeing him awake. There it goes. He feels like more than just a millionaire. He feels complete.

“Sorry.” Akaashi says but he doesn't seem apologetic enough. Or Kuroo just can't see properly with his vision still adjusting to the light.

Kuroo mouths that it’s alright, no voice coming out. His throat is too dry from lack of use in his slumber. Or maybe he’s just too shy that his stinky breath will travel all the way to Akaashi’s smelling point. But his worries are for naught when Akaashi’s leaning and extending his free arm over his body.

“Happy birthday.” He hears the man whisper.

A movement from behind him rather catches him off guard, and then another weight and pair of arms are added and his lungs can no longer function.

“Happy birthday, Kuroo! Happy happy birthday!” Bokuto’s voice rings loud and he continues to sing a birthday song.

Kuroo’s almost deaf and dead. He groans at the lack of space and lack of air. He's trapped. Akaashi should have noticed his difficulty by now, but oh, the corner of his lips are turned up, giving a hint of a sly smile. The trap is so real.

Kuroo contemplates on fully wrestling the burden off his body but he should know better. It's an elaborate plan for Akaashi to chase away every ounce of drowsiness from him, and make him get up. Should he just play dead? He’s still sleep-entranced at the moment, even if Bokuto’s singing sounds like a broken siren.

His thoughts are cut off by a small voice, calling for attention.

“Ah. Ah?”

When Kuroo looks to his right, his physical and mental struggle dissipates, at the sight of Tsukki on his hands and knees, with a little bit of drool and his little babbles. Even sleep doesn’t stand a chance to their small troublemaker slash spellbreaker.

"Da-da!" Their little cub crawls closer, playful and pure. His thin lips smacking and more spit dribbles.

In the next second, Kuroo feels pain shoot up and he might have a broken nose. But he quickly opens his eyes to check up on Tsukki, who might have accidentally or intentionally headbutted him.

It's like the world stopped, no one moved, not a noise either. Even Bokuto was quiet. Kuroo expects to hear crying soon but he only sees a suprised look on Tsukki’s face. No traces of tears or furrowed brows. Just a reddening spot on his forehead and wide eyes staring back at Kuroo, like he doesn’t know what just happened.

“I think he meant to give you a nosey nosey.” Bokuto says and Akaashi just stares with fondness reflecting in his eyes.

That does it. Kuroo finally gives a hearty laugh, loud and rasp, uncaring of his stinky breath and the weight on him. (He also doesn't care that he sounds like a dying pig. Akaashi might have been worried that he's really dying.)

It’s contagious, because soon, they were all laughing. Tsukki was huffing, the way he laughs on his own, bouncing on his knees back and forth.

Kuroo is in awe. He doesn’t know if Tsukki just brought him back to life or gave him the final blow that lead to his death and now Kuroo's surrounded by angels.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to post something on Kuroo's birthday so I apologize for the short update >.< I'm sorry for mistakes too!
> 
> Oddly, the title is inspired by Bring Me Back to Life. *awkwardly fits it in Kuroo's life crisis atm*


End file.
